


Lux in Tenebris

by Merced_0411



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Church scene, Episode Related, Episode: s11e09, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mulder Proposes (kind of), Nothing lasts forever, Romance, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, The X-Files Revival, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merced_0411/pseuds/Merced_0411
Summary: Slowly, Mulder reached out and touched her cheek, his fingers softly tracing the path left by her tears.  The gesture was deeply intimate, and Scully couldn't help but blush as the familiar the wave of warmness that his touch always brought began to sweep through her body.  They were in a church after all.





	Lux in Tenebris

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts about the church scene inspired by the new season 11 trailer.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

As they stood together in silence, Scully took in the simplicity of the beauty before her.  She admired the way the light from the candles illuminated the stained glass images of the altar.  Since she was a child, her faith had always served as a tremendous source of comfort to her. Without conscious volition, her fingers softly caressed the cool metal of the small cross that she dutifully wore around her neck.   A symbol of her faith- or a symbol of the guilt, pain and suffering she bore? _Did she believe there would be a happy ending to all of this?_ She allowed the tears to fall, the memories of those she had lost flowing through her- her father, mother, sister, her daughter.  _And now her son?_ William, _Jackson,_ was literally running for his life, and there was not one damn thing she could do to save him.  She knew Mulder questioned her faith… _was he right?_  How could she continue to debunk his seemingly far fetched theories, while simultaneously clinging blindly to her faith?   She had come to church to pray, but instead felt herself cursing God. _Why me? Have I not done everything that has been asked of me?_ _Have I not suffered enough?_

She perceived his presence before she heard his voice.   _“Tenebrae passum luci cedunt._ Darkness yields way to light. It’s Latin.”

Wiping her eyes, she turned to face her partner.  As a scientist and medical doctor, she had certainly amassed a vast amount of in-depth knowledge within her field, but Mulder…the _breadth_ of his knowledge was impressive to say the least.  From Navajo healing rituals to Latin. He joked that she was the smart one, but in reality, she was unceasingly amazed by the man standing before her, although she would never tell him that.  “I didn’t know that you spoke Latin, Mulder.”

Slowly, Mulder reached out and touched her cheek, his fingers softly tracing the path left by her tears. The gesture was deeply intimate, and Scully couldn't help but blush as the familiar the wave of warmness that his touch always brought began to sweep through her body. They were in a _church_ after all. “Twenty-five years later and I can still surprise you. I say that is a good sign.” 

She looked away from Mulder, fixing her eyes once more towards the altar.  What she needed to say would be difficult; she couldn’t bear to see his pity as well.  “Thank you... for coming here with me tonight. As a child, I was taught that these candles represent our prayers before God.”   Scully took a deep breath before she continued. Mulder felt a deep aching sensation within his heart, he could tell that what she wanted to say next was extremely painful for her.  “I had another vision, and I believe it was from Wiliam. He’s in danger.  He’s alone out there. I’m his mother, and I don’t know how to protect him. I’m so afraid that we are going lose him.  I…”

She felt his hand once again on her shoulder, this time squeezing her tightly.  “Scully, we will find him, we will find our son. Skinner said he has a source that-”

Scully turned to face her eyes locking with his.  She needed him to understand the hopelessness of the situation.  “Skinner called me today. I didn't tell you... they are shutting us down, Mulder.  It’s over.”

Mulder closed his eyes, and when he opened them a moment later they were filled with tears.  Sadness? Nostalgia? “I’ve always wondered how this was going to end… I bet they regret pairing us together...the skeptic and the believer.  It really is the perfect formula. If _a_ equals b,and _b_ equals _c_ ; therefore _a_ equals _c_. Reason and faith in harmony. Isn’t that why we’re so good together?”

“ _Are_ we together?” Her mind was tired; she needed him to talk to her in plain English.   _She needed to know._

“What do _you_ believe, Scully?” Mulder continued to gaze into her eyes with such intensity that she could feel him prodding at the depths of her soul.  Overwhelmed by feelings of shame and guilt, she looked down, staring at the dancing flames.

She sighed. It infuriated her when he answered her questions with a question.  She had _tried_ to have this same discussion with Mulder several weeks ago when they had shared a bed together at the motel.  If she wanted him to speak candidly from his heart, she knew that she would have to lead by example. “I - I don’t know _what_ I believe anymore. I believedwe could live together, and I fled."     She had failed at the two relationships most sacred for a woman.  "I believedI could protect our son, and I failed."

Scully felt Mulder wrap his arms around her.  She fought the instinct to push him away, and instead leaned her head against his chest. As she listened to the steady beat of his heart, she felt a sense of peace. Whatever happened, they would face it together. Mulder pressed his lips to her ear, his voice but a gentle whisper.  “What if we get to write our own ending? What if we _choose_ to be together.”

How could he possibly choose her when she had failed him in so many ways?  Suddenly, her mind and heart were spinning, and she was grateful for the strong arms that held her. “Maybe...maybe that’s what love is.  A choice we make every day. A choice to be with someone despite the circumstances.”

“I don't know if any god is listening, but I am standing _right_ here. I choose you. Even if the world falls apart around us, even if it ends tomorrow; _I choose you_.”

Taking perhaps her greatest leap of faith yet, Scully heard the words she had longed to say escaping from her mouth.  “And I choose you. _I_ _always_ _have_...” 

Mulder smiled down at her, his eyes glistening with tears.  She had never felt so loved as she did in that moment.  "Maybe the next time we are together at an altar there will be a priest standing between us.”

Before she could respond, Mulder's lips crashed hard against hers. Reflexively, she opened her mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen.  Completely forgetting their current location, she pressed her body into his, moaning softy into his mouth. After a moment- or two (time never seemed to have the same linear progression when she was with Mulder), they pulled apart, breathless. Scully laughed _. They were getting too old for_ _this_. “Mulder, do you realize how many Hail Marys I will need to say for just doing that in a church?”

Taking her hand, Mulder guided her down the long aisle towards the door.  “Hmmm, you might as well wait until morning, because I have a feeling that number will increase exponentially tonight.”

Scully decided to take the bait.   _Why not?_  “So, what do you have in mind?”

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Mulder gave her a mischievous grin as they stepped out into the cool night. “I’d rather show you, but it does involve handcuffs and my Sasquatch suit.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡♡♡
> 
>  


End file.
